Só tinha que ser com você
by Linaz
Summary: Certas coisas na vida são destinadas a ser como apenas uma pessoa.Fanfic Dawsey. Minha primeira Fanfic sobre Chicago Fire.


**Só tinha que ser com você**

O plantão tinha sido calmo naquele dia.

Os caras estavam planejando ir à noite ao Molly's.

Eu ia buscar Gabriela mais tarde no antigo apartamento dela. Ela estava terminando de embalar as coisas dela e segundo ela eu atrapalharia, mas do que ajudaria.

Cheguei ao nosso novo lar e fiquei olhando o mural que ela montou perto da entrada com fotos.

Ela ficou o final de semana inteiro praticamente tirando fotos de caixas e colocando no mural.

- Acho que nunca tinha visto essa foto sua com a Shay.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que saímos juntas. Foi um dia difícil, perdemos uma criança. Amanda. Shay não parou de falar até eu aceitar ir com ela num bar. No final foi bom, ficamos completamente bêbadas, cantamos num karaokê e eu consegui alguns telefones.

- Espero que todos esses telefones tenham sido deletados da sua agenda disse puxando ela na minha direção.

- Telefones, que telefones? Ela sorriu me deu um beijo e foi pegar outras fotos na caixa.

Colocou umas da família dela e para minha surpresa colocou umas fotos da minha irmã com minha sobrinha e mãe.

- Pedi umas fotos para a Christie respondeu a minha clara duvida.- É maravilhoso vê que elas estão resolvendo os seus problemas , pelo bem de sua sobrinha, eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem a influência da minha avó.

Olho a foto e vejo minha sobrinha radiante no meio das duas. Nunca tinha parado para pensar o que era para ela crescer sem a companhia da avó.

Lembro de passar minhas férias na casa da minha avó, onde tudo era permitido,mas ao olhar a foto novamente vejo que não é um tempo de lamentar o tempo perdido e sim de construir a partir de onde estamos.

Gabby foi colocando mais fotos, a sua grande maioria do batalhão. Muitas delas de peças que foram pregadas pelo Otis. Sem duvida a mais engraçada e do Hermann dormindo com uma boneca inflável sem ser dar conta.

Ela destampa outra caixa. Vou ate ela e olho as fotos que ela esta analisando.

Sem duvida são fotos do primeiro mês dela no Batalhão 51. Só não sabia que existiam tantas.

A foto logo de cima e do chefe Boden apresentando ela na sala de reunião no começo do turno.

Ela claramente parecia nervosa, mas encarou a sala inteira e quando encontrou o meu olhar não desviou como eu fiz. Ela parecia intensa desde a primeira vez que a vi.

- Eu lembro deste dia- digo pegando a foto – Foi o seu primeiro dia no batalhão.

- Sim, responde ela. - Eu estava tão nervosa naquele dia. A reputação do Batalhão era impecável e o chefe Boden com aquela voz ,diz sorrindo - Me assustou, mas estava ali e não ia titubear.

- Titubear, Gabriela você tinha esse quê de Gabriela desde o primeiro momento que você entrou naquela sala e encarou todo mundo.

- Haha você diz isso só para me agradar.

- Não. Falo porque é verdade. Você me encarou no primeiro instante e eu tive que desviar o olhar pela intensidade que eu vi em você. Você pode até ter ficado como medo no primeiro instante, mas na nossa primeira chamada você jogou o medo pela janela, pois você estava tão centrada e objetiva que comecei a te admirar naquele momento.

- Sério?

- Claro e você ter gritado com Severide pode ter contribuído um pouco com isso também.

- Eu não lembro de ter gritado com o Severide, lembro de dizer que ele deveria esperar a minha contagem para levantar a maca e eu definitivamente não gritei.

- Sim você gritou e isso o chocou. Afinal quem ajudava a Shay com a maca era ele que estava acostumado a contar.

- Então por isso que ele ficou com a cara amarrada por uns dias.

- Basicamente e porque você não se derreteu por ele logo que o conheceu.

- Não era o meu tipo, muito alto.

- E eu era o seu tempo desde o primeiro instante?

- Todos vocês eram interessantes desde o primeiro instante, mas acho que comecei a me apaixonar por você e lutar contra isso aos longos dos meses.

Eu a encaro esperando ela continuar

- Você fala de intensidade, mas você não enxerga como você é realmente. Esse amigo que com certeza foi à primeira coisa que eu me identifiquei com você. Você estava ali por toda a sua equipe não porque você era o tenente deles, mas porque você realmente se importava sua fidelidade, integridade me atraiu como mel atrai uma abelha.

- E eu achando que era por causa do meu lindo olhos azul.

- E por causa do seu lindo olho azul, mas sério quanto mais eu queria fugir de você, mas você me atraia. Era meio agridoce, querer ficar perto, mas ao mesmo tempo querer e ter de ficar longe. Mas eu só percebi que realmente gostava de você quando você demorou a sair de um incêndio e o Chefe Boden ficava te chamando no rádio e nada de você responder. Quando você saiu daquela casa em chamas com um senhor eu me dei conta de que estava tremendo e temendo por você e a Shay estava falando que você estava bem. Ela definitivamente percebeu que eu gostava de você antes mesmo de eu perceber. Bom el meu sentimento por você não foi fácil.

- Por isso você me evitou por um mês?

- Provavelmente. Você estava com a Haley que era uma pessoa maravilhosa Que sempre foi gentil comigo. Quando me vi naquela situação, aquilo acabou comigo, me deixou louca, ate pensei em me transferir de batalhão.

- Você o que? Perguntei surpreso.

- Sério que pensei em trocar de batalhão, na verdade eu fiz o requerimento para a troca, mas o meu pedido de transferência foi interceptado pela Shay e pelo Severide que me levaram para tomar O porre. Afoguei as minhas mágoas e cheguei à conclusão de se só poderia ser sua amiga eu seria sua amiga, então no próximo plantão você me convidou para tomar café da manhã e eu fui e repetimos isso em quase todos os plantões seguintes. Fui dominando os meus sentimentos por você, mas não deixei de me preocupar com você. Na verdade ainda me preocupo cada vez que você entra em um prédio em chamas, em cada chamada que você saí, mas eu te conheci como um bombeiro. Na verdade um grande bombeiro e tenho que confiar no seu conhecimento a cada chamada. Sigo assim me controlando.

- Dá mesma forma que eu confio nas suas habilidades como paramédica. Cada chamada da ambulância eu fico preocupado e essa preocupação só acaba quando você volta inteira pra o batalhão.

Quando ela terminou o mural, que foi basicamente a primeira coisa arrumada naquela casa, ele estava recheado de momentos importante para nós. Olhei para ela e visualizei quantos novos momentos eu gostaria de ter e viver com ela. Somente ela.

Vim hoje direto, pois queria abrir um espaço neste mural para o momento que eu gostaria de acrescentar essa noite. Decidi pelo meio, qualquer coisa ela poderia rearrumar de outra forma.

Sinto o meu telefone vibrar e vejo o horário e ao ficar olhando as fotos e relembrando da arrumação nem vi o tempo passar. Atendo o telefone e ouço a voz que não sai do meu pensamento.

-Oi Matt! Acabei de embalar a última caixa. Você já pode vir me buscar.

-Ok estou saindo de casa agora em 20 minutos estou aí.

-Obrigada querido.

Vou dirigindo pelas ruas de Chicago com cuidado, mas ao mesmo tempo com pressa para encontrar Gabriela. Não pensei que ficaria tão nervoso, mas a neve na estrada que cai a cada minuto mais não me deixaria ir com a mesma intensidade dos meus pensamentos.

Estaciono em frente ao prédio dela e subo com cautela as escadas escorregadias. Entro e escuto um barulho vindo da parte de trás da casa.

-Gabby cheguei – anuncio a minha chegada.

- Oi Matt só terminando de secar o meu cabelo diz ela que identifico ser do banheiro.

Vejo oito caixas próximos à porta e começo a transportar para a caminhonete. Quando termino a vejo vindo à minha direção com um sorriso.

- Oi meu amor diz ela ao me dar um beijo. Puxo-a para ainda mais perto. Não sabia que estava sentindo tanta falta dela nas poucas horas que ficamos separados, mas isso não importa meu corpo que ate a pouco só sentia o frio intenso de Chicago procura o calor que somente a Gabby pode me dar. Sua boca abre mais para que eu aprofunde o beijo. Ouço-a gemer, enquanto suas mãos vão para minha cabeça. Quando precisamos de fôlego tiro os meus lábios do dela. Ficamos com as testas uma na outra sentindo os nossos corações voltarem a bater normalmente como se isso realmente pudesse ocorrer com ela ao meu lado.

- Vamos os caras nos esperam no bar. Digo interrompendo aquele momento.

Vejo-a olhar pela ultima vez para o seu antigo lugar e olha para mim em seguida, pego sua mão e a levo para o carro.

No trajeto para o bar a observo cantarolando as músicas que vão tocando no rádio. Quero lembrar cada momento deste dia.

Parados num sinal noto ela acompanhado os flocos de neve caindo do lado de fora do carro, mesmo estando tão frio a noite esta linda como ela.

Estaciono um pouco longe do Bar com a desculpa de querer mostrar um móvel para a sala de estar.

Pego o meu celular, quando a vejo admirando o móvel pela vitrine e mando uma mensagem para Shay.

Quando consigo afastar ela da vitrine pegamos o caminho pela praça arvorada para ir ao bar. Vamos caminhando devagar olhando os formatos de gelos e das luzes nas arvores que foram colocadas que deu um o ar românticos ao parque.

- Acho que realmente aquele móvel pode combinar com as demais peças que temos- ouço a falar.

- Sabe começo a falar. Hoje fiquei pensando o dia inteiro em você digo parando debaixo de uma arvore iluminada.

Ela me olha questionando.

- Lembrei-me do primeiro momento que te vi no batalhão, de como fiquei constrangido pela intensidade do seu olhar.

- Neste final de semana quando você me disse que pensou em um dia sair do batalhão, por causa dos seus sentimentos, porque eles não eram correspondidos, isso era meia verdade.

- Como assim Matt? Pergunta Gabby olhando em meus olhos.

- Claro que eu não entendia o que eu sentia por você naquele momento, se dizer que entendo completamente o que eu sinto por você hoje estaria mentindo, mas posso afirmar que tudo isso começou com a nossa amizade.

Você não deve ter percebido, mas eu te seguia com o olhar. Eu decorei cada movimento seu com os passar dos anos. Só de te olhar sabia dizer se você estava alegre ou triste. Eu sinto paz somente de olhar você.

Vejo lagrimas formando nos seus olhos e sei que tenho que continuar.

- Gabriela, não sei dizer quando tudo isso exatamente começou, quando você se tornou mais do que uma amiga, minha confidente,meu amor. Você é a pessoa que eu compartilho minhas alegrias e meus problemas. Quero você a cada manhã ao meu lado. Sabe eu tentei de todas as formas entender tudo isso que eu sinto por você, mas desisti, esse amor que cresce e acredite ele cresce a cada dia entre nós dois não tem lógica,pois quem diria que uma paramédica destinada ao batalhão 51 se apaixonaria por um tenente e esse tenente se apaixonaria profundamente por essa linda é maravilhosa mulher que você é.

- Por isso meu amor, minha Gabriela eu não quero somente morar com você digo, não eu quero mais do que isso. Quero a certeza de passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

- Fui abençoado por você ter entrado em minha vida e por isso, digo puxando a caixinha que estava no meu casaco e vejo-a fechar e abrir os olhos rapidamente e levar as mãos a boca.

Abro a caixa onde se encontra um solitário e me ajoelho.

- Gabriela Dawson, você é a pessoa que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia ter esse tipo de amor e ele é só seu. Somente para você e eu gostaria de ter a honra de ser mais do que seu namorado, eu quero ser o seu marido, pais de seus filhos, a primeira pessoa que você olha ao acordar e a última ao deitar. Você é a mulher que me faz melhor a cada dia. Gabriela você quer casa comigo?

Olho em seus olhos e sei que estão marejados de lágrimas, mas mesmo com toda a tensão pela resposta não consigo para de sorrir ao olhar a mulher que amo especialmente quando retirar as mãos que estavam em frente a sua boca.

- Matt eu sempre fui sua. Posso ter lutado contra todos os meus sentimentos, mas eu sempre fui e sempre serei sua. Meu coração é seu. Eu te amo. Sim eu quero me casar com você.

Assim que ela termina a frase eu me levanto coloco o anel em seu dedo e a puxo para um beijo. Sinto uma euforia em todo meu corpo, como se eu pudesse transbordar de tanta alegria. Sua boca parece ainda mais macia e sinto seu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas que ela derrama. Começo a beijar o seu rosto tentando dessa forma fazer que ela pare de chorar e ao fundo ouço pessoas gritando.

Vejo os nossos amigos que estavam a distancia vindo em nossa direção, posso vê Otis vindo em destaque na frente filmando.

Shay é a primeira a chegar onde estamos e pula nos braços da Gabriela e com um dos braços me puxa para o abraço. Depois deste movimento sinto os caras abraçando e nos felicitando estamos cercados por pessoas que amamos.

Mais tarde naquela noite quando Gabby esta dormindo saio da cama pego o meu laptop e vejo o email que o Otis me enviou vejo as fotos que ele criou do vídeo que ele gravou escolho três dela e mando imprimir. As pego e vou para o mural e as coloco no espaço que tinha separado mais cedo.

Volto para cama e sinto Gabby vindo para os meus braços. Nossos corpos se procuram instintivamente. Meu último pensamento é que precisamos arranjar um espaço para um novo mural.

Fim

**Minha primeira fanfic sobre Chicago Fire o que acharam ? **


End file.
